Anon fanatyk Makłowicza
Plik:Anon fanatyk Makłowicza.ogg Na wstępie chciałbym zaznaczyć, że opisana tu historia jest w 100% PRAWDZIWA. Jest to opowieść o tym, co spotkało mnie pewnego sobotniego wieczora. Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy to pewnego pięknego popołudnia oglądałem jak co dzień filmiki na YouTube z moim ulubionym kucharzem, Robertem Makłowiczem. Jestem wielkim fanem pana Roberta i widziałem wszystkie odcinki jego programu, a teraz oglądałem powtórki i wywiady z nim. Kiedy przejrzałem chyba wszystko, co YT miało mi do zaoferowania, postanowiłem poszukać czegoś jeszcze. Przełączyłem więc moją wyszukiwarkę na główną stronę Google i wpisałem frazę „Robert Makłowicz Download”. Znalazłem głównie linki do pobrania wszystkich sezonów jego programu kulinarnego, jednak nie skorzystałem z nich – jako PRAWDZIWY FAN miałem je wszystkie na DVD od dawna! W końcu natrafiłem na coś, co mnie zaszokowało. Na niezbyt przyciągającej uwagę stronie (białe tło, czarne napisy, wyglądała na robotę w Paincie) znalazłem link do pobrania gry „Przygody Roberta Makłowicza”. Zaszokowało mnie to niezmiernie, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, że taka gra w ogóle istnieje. Pomimo, że strona wyglądała dość podejrzanie, bez zastanowienia pobrałem grę. Po pobraniu i rozpakowaniu archiwum Win-Rara, moim oczom ukazały się trzy pliki: makłowicz.exe, makłowicz.txt oraz makłowicz.jpg. Jako pierwszy otworzyłem plik tekstowy. Była to zwykła, krótka instrukcja do gry, zawierająca opis sterowania i mail kontaktowy do autora. Zamknąłem dokument i otworzyłem obraz. Było to zdjęcie, najprawdopodobniej okładki. Przedstawiało ono Roberta Makłowicza w stroju kucharza, stojącego za kuchnią. Poniżej napisanego wielkimi żółtymi literami tytułu znajdowało się mniejsze, czerwone hasło: „Prawdziwy kucharz może być tylko jeden!”. Nieco zdziwiło mnie to, jednak zignorowałem ten fakt i dwukrotnie kliknąłem na ikonkę ostatniego z trzech plików, makłowicz.exe. Ekran zrobił się czarny, a po chwili moim oczom ukazało się menu główne. Na górze widniał tytuł, taki sam, jak na okładce. Na dole ekranu znajdowały się jedynie trzy opcje: Nowa Gra, Kontynuuj oraz Wyjdź. Żadnych opcji? No cóż, pomyślałem, że to nie jest licencjonowana gra, więc nie miała zapewne dużego budżetu. To, co jednak ucieszyło mnie najbardziej, to fakt, że na samym środku ekranu znajdowała się uśmiechnięta twarz Roberta Makłowicza, którą można było (tak jak twarz Maria w Super Mario 64) dowolnie rozciągać za pomocą kursora. Zacząłem się tym bawić, tworząc przeróżne wariacje na temat twarzy znanego kucharza, aż w końcu zabawa mi się znudziła i zdecydowałem się zagrać. Po wybraniu nowej gry, ekran znów zrobił się czarny, by po chwili przerzucić mnie na planszę. Szybko zauważyłem, że była to typowa retro platformówka w stylu Mario czy Sonika – no wiecie, pikselowa, dwuwymiarowa grafika, postać chodząca w prawo lub lewo, w górnym prawym rogu zegar odmierzający czas, a w lewym...zaraz, licznik żyć? „To ciekawe”- pomyślałem i zabrałem się do grania. Na ekranie pojawił się biały napis: POZIOM 1 – ZDOBĄDŹ WSZYSTKIE SKŁADNIKI. I rzeczywiście – tak jak we wspomnianym już Mario zbierało się pieniążki, tak tu moim zadaniem było zdobycie wszystkich składników potrzebnych do zrobienia jakiejś tajemniczej potrawy. Bardzo zadowolony, ruszyłem w prawą stronę ekranu. Skakałem po wiszących nad ziemią platformach (świat wydawał się być niemal idealną kopią klasycznego Super Mario Bros.), zbierałem potrzebne mi ingrediencje, omijałem też wrogów – paparazzich, chcących robić mi zdjęcia, oraz moherowe babcie, pragnące zdobyć autograf. Rozgrywka niezwykle mnie bawiła i dawała satysfakcję, aż w końcu dotarłem do końca planszy i zawiesiłem flagę na maszcie. Tam, gdzie w oryginalnym SMB był zamek, w mojej obecnej grze stał ceglany budynek z szyldem z napisem „DOM”. Moja postać weszła do domu i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. W tym momencie stało się coś, co mnie zdziwiło. Odpaliła się cutscenka. Przedstawiała ona (nadal złożonego z pikseli) Roberta Makłowicza, stojącego w kuchni jego domu. Wszystkie zebrane przeze mnie składniki leżały na blacie kuchennym, a kucharz wziął do ręki nóż i zaczął je kroić, cały czas szepcząc coś pod nosem. Musiałem rozkręcić moje głośniki na maksa, żeby usłyszeć, co mówi. „Jestem najlepszy. Jestem najlepszy. Pokażę im. Prawdziwy kucharz jest tylko jeden!”. Brzmiało to niemal...maniakalne, jakby te słowa wypowiadał szaleniec, a nie znany wszystkim radosny kucharz z telewizji. W pewnym momencie, Makłowicz skaleczył się w palec, z którego popłynęła krew. Coś jednak było nie tak, krew nie przypominała zwykłej, pikselowej plamki, można wręcz powiedzieć, że była ona HIPERREALISTYCZNA. W tym momencie pojawiła się sekwencja Quick Time Event, polegająca na opatrzeniu rany. Nieco zdziwiony, wykonałem polecenie i, ignorując dziwne zdarzenie, grałem dalej. Po skończonej cutscence ekran zaśnieżył, a następnie uruchomił się poziom drugi. Tym razem mój cel brzmiał: „DOTRZYJ DO STUDIA NA CZAS”, a grafika nieco się zmieniła. Tym razem uśmiechnięty Robert Makłowicz siedział w samochodzie, a moim zadaniem było dojechanie do studia, zanim upłynie czas, mierzony licznikiem znajdującym się w gónym lewym rogu ekranu. Zmienił się również rzut kamery – akcję obserwowałem z rzutu izometrycznego, trochę jak w pierwszym GTA. Jako, że czasomierz pokazywał zaledwie trzy minuty, postanowiłem brać się do roboty. Ta z pozoru łatwa misja okazała się być nie lada wyzwaniem - miasto było zakorkowane, więc musiałem szukać bocznych uliczek, którymi mógłbym przejechać. W dodatku, Kiedy byłem już na ostatniej prostej, nagle zza zakrętu wyjechał tir, który uderzył w mój pojazd. Pojawiła się kolejna cutscenka, przedstawiająca moją postać, krwawiącą i konającą w męczarniach. Krew ponownie była wręcz HIPERREALISTYCZNA, a sam Makłowicz zdawał się patrzeć na mnie z wyrzutem, jakby chciał zapytać: „Dlaczego mu na to pozwoliłeś?”. W tym momencie w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Z tą grą zdecydowanie było coś nie tak. Mimo to, nie potrafiłem oderwać się od rozgrywki. Wybrałem opcję powtórzenia poziomu i znów znalazłem się na początku trasy. Zauważyłem też, że licznik żyć w prawym rogu ekranu zmienił swoją wartość: zamiast początkowej trójki wyświetlał teraz cyfrę dwa. Postanowiłem jechać dalej. Tym razem udało mi się uniknąć tira na końcu trasy i bezpiecznie dojechać do celu mej podróży. Tym samym doświadczyłem kolejnej cutscenki. Tym razem zdenerwowany Makłowicz wybiegł szybko z samochodu i pędził w kierunku studia. Kiedy tak biegł, coś w jego kieszeni błysnęło metalicznie, jakby światło dobiło się od jakiejś metalowej powierzchni. Etap trzeci ponownie powrócił do widoku kamery „od boku”. Coś jednak się zmieniło w wyglądzie samego Makłowicza. Na jego twarzy malował się krwiożerczy, złowrogi uśmiech, a on sam trzymał ręce za plecami, jakby coś tam ukrywał. Już niedługo miałem się dowiedzieć, co to było. Na środku ekranu pojawił się napis: „POZIOM TRZECI – POJEDYNEK KUCHARSKI”, oraz, mniejszą czcionką, „NIECH WYGRA NAJLEPSZY!”. To, co mnie w tym napisie zaniepokoiło to fakt, że oba slogany były czerwone i wyglądały jak napisane krwią! Jednak najgorsze było dopiero przede mną. Makłowicz wyprostował się, a w jego rękach można było dostrzec nóż oraz patelnię. Gdy ruszyłem w prawo, szybko zorientowałem się, że ten poziom jest jedną z tych chodzonych bijatyk, jak np. Final Fight czy Tekken Force. Idąc przez ciemne pomieszczenie, w końcu napotkałem pierwszych przeciwników – byli to Pascal i Okrasa. Mój Makłowicz szybko sobie z nimi poradził, waląc w głowę patelnią najpierw jednego, a później drugiego. Idąc dalej, napotkałem wielu bezimiennych kucharzy, z którymi poszło mi równie łatwo. Nagle pojawił się boss w postaci Magdy Gessler. Przyznam, że nigdy tej baby nie lubiłem, jednak to, co stało się podczas walki z nią przeszło moje najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Makłowicz najpierw znokautował Gesslerową patelnią, a następnie, gdy ta próbując się bronić leżała na ziemi, przygwoździł ją do podłogi i zaczął masakrować ją nożem trzymanym w drugiej ręce. Hiperrealistyczna krew (lub ketchup) była wszędzie, a towarzyszyły temu dziwne, przypominające piekielne ryki, odgłosy. Kilka razy miałem wrażenie, że na ulamek sekundy na ekranie mignęło mi zdjęcie Wojciecha Cejrowskiego, leżącego na wielkim talerzu. Kiedy cała makabryczna scena dobiegła końca, na ekranie pojawił się napis: „W KOŃCU NAJLEPSZY”. Mój Makłowicz wyciągnął ciała swej ofiary serce, podniósł je ku górze, po czym spojrzał wprost na mnie i uśmiechnięty powiedział: „Będziesz następny, mały kurwiu”. W tym momencie mój komputer się wyłączył, podobnie jak reszta elektroniki w moim domu. Zacząłem słyszeć dziwne odgłosy, coś jakby powtarzane cały czas „Eeeee”. Wybiegłem przerażony z pokoju. W salonie, na ekranie telewizora wyświetlało się zdjęcie zniekształconej twarzy Makłowicza. Miał przerażająco czarne oczy, a z jego ust ciekła krew. W tym momencie usłyszałem, że ktoś otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do mieszkania. Teraz piszę to z telefonu. Ukryłem się w piekarniku, bo to jedyne miejsce, gdzie myślę, że ON mnie nie znajdzie. ON już tu jest. Widziałem przez szybę piekarnika jego biały, zakrwawiony fartuch, jego czarne mokasyny, jego rękę trzymającą nóż... Cały czas słyszę te przerażające „Eeeeeeee”. Drogi użytkowniku, jeśli kiedykolwiek natrafisz na plik o nazwie makłowicz.exe – pod żadnym pozorem NIE OTWIERAJ GO! Najlepiej w takiej sytuacji usuń aplikację z komputera, a następnie ustaw na tapetę zdjęcie Magdy Gessler. Dla mnie jest już za późno. Modlę się, żeby mnie nie znalazł, choć nie mam zbyt wielkich nadziei na przeżycie. Czuję, że schowanie się w piekarniku nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Jest z niego tylko jedna droga ucieczki. W dodatku czuję, że robi się coraz cieplej... Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Fanatyk